Maladresse et chocolat
by AhriallSann
Summary: "Toshinori frottait toujours nerveusement sa nuque, fuyait toujours son regard, ses yeux ancrés sur une boite de chocolat, et les pommettes écarlates, souriait toujours maladroitement – et Inko sourit davantage." S'il y a bien une chose qui ne s'essouffle pas avec les années, c'est l'amour que porte Inko à la maladresse de Toshinori. Alors avec du chocolat... / Dédié à Moira-chan !


**_Petite note_** ** _:_ **Bonjouuuuur ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un OS tout chaud dont je ne suis pas bien sure je l'avoue maiiis... Bref.  
Ceci devait être à la base un One-shot mais, ma semaine nulle n'ayant pas été propice à l'écriture... J'ai décidé de couper en trois x33 J'essaierai de boucler ceci avant décembre, je ne promet rien mais... Je vais essayer ! Surtout qu'en plus...

Cette fic' n'est pas n'importe quelle fic puisque, comme vu dans le résumé... Il est pour **Moira-chan !** Le 20 novembre étant son anniversaire, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien à faire !

 **Alors, Momo ! Fabuleuse, merveilleuse et incroyable Momo, toi qui est toujours si adorable et formidable, je te souhaite à nouveau un très joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée ! ^w^ J'espère également que ce petit écrit te plaira et que... J'aurais pas trop mal géré un de tes OTP's, ahah... Bref ! Encore joyeux anniversaire à la fantastique personne que tu es, et merci encore pour tout ! Pleiiiiiins de coeur pour toi !**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Rating :** K / **Personnage :** Inko x Toshinori

 **Genre :** Romance + _du bon fluff dégoulinant de guimauve et de niaiserie sucrées, ahem_

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnes ici-présents et My Hera Academia appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi. Tous droits réservés à l'auteur, je ne gagne aucun bénéfice avec l'écriture de cette histoire.

 ** _Note bis : _**_Un grand, grand, grand, énorme merci à_ ** _ LolaLola31111963 _**_pour toute l'aide qu'elle a pu m'apporter pour ce projet, toutes les idées et les avis qu'elle a eu la gentillesse et la patience de me donner (je l'ai vraiment harcelée...). Alors, si tu passes par là Lola, un immense merci à nouveau à toi, pour tout ! Pitit coeur_

* * *

 **Maladresse o** **u** **chocolat  
** _ **Ou comment de simples courses permirent à Inko de revoir son aimée**_

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Inko aimait, c'était la maladresse.

Qualité ou défaut, personne ne pouvait dire que ce trait de caractère était facile à appréhender ou à décrire.

Certains pouvaient, à juste titre parfois, à charge trop dure à d'autre, le trouvait insupportable, pénible, devenant ainsi un des comportements à soigner de toute urgence. Tandis que, d'autre au contraire, l'envisageait avec amabilité, gentillesse et bienveillance, la maladresse étant alors pour eux synonyme d'une attitude mignonne à ne brusquer sous aucun prétexte.

Inko, quant à elle, avait souvent flotté entre les deux. Bien sûr, évidement, dans une majorité de cas, elle avait toujours davantage trouvé cette particularité plus adorable que préjudiciable, pour qui ce que soit.

Toutefois, il fallait bien avouer que parfois, la maladresse d'Izuku pouvait, un tant soit peut tout de même – jamais son fils ne l'avait insupporté, jamais – l'agaçait peut-être, la mettait un peu sur le nerf, sans doute ; lorsque dans la même journée, celui-ci pouvait faire tomber son grand verre de citronnade sur le parquet, près à marcher sur les nombreux bouts de verre en voulant nettoyer, être à deux doigts de se cogner contre le lavabo de la salle de bain en glissant tandis qu'il sortait de la baignoire et se prendre les pied dans les multiples figurines d'All Might avec lesquelles il jouait sur le tapis du salon.

Bon, d'accord, peut-être que la maladresse d'Izuku pouvait lui hérisser même les cheveux sur sa tête, lui faire louper un battement de cœur et lui faire serrer les dents, mais pour une seule et bonne raison : elle avait toujours peur qu'il se blesse. Encore plus par ses gestes patauds et parfois trop hâtifs.

Cependant… Quand bien même elle n'était peut-être pas la plus objective… Izuku, son fils, son petit garçon, son bout de chou qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, était un condensé de douceur, un être des plus mignons et adorables. Alors après avoir repoussé tout le mal causé par la maladresse, il lui survenait parfois de sourire, doucement ; tout simplement parce que, quand bien même elle était pénible, angoissante à gérer et à voir arriver, l'après de la maladresse était une chose on ne peut plus affable.

Lorsque le malhabile souriait, les joues rouges, ses yeux un peu brillants, gêné, un sourire, une mine, un air… Un peu maladroit sur le visage justement.

Personne ne pouvait détester ça ; et encore moins lorsque la frimousse avait à contrario pâli, que les yeux étaient ancrés sur le sol, les mains se tortillant frénétiquement entre elles, les paroles d'excuses alors prononcées avec bégaiement et soubresauts.

Personne ne pouvait détester ça. Sauf les personnes casse-pieds, peut-être.

Néanmoins – et c'était l'une des choses qui faisait sourire Inko lorsqu'elle y pensait ; la faisait sourire d'un rictus espiègle, nostalgique mais doux aussi – foncièrement doux et… _et amoureux, oui_ – en peignant parfois ses joues d'un joli rouge carmin.

Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait réussi à trouver quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un d'autre à la maladresse exacerbée, et qu'elle aimait bien plus que de raison – une autre, une seconde personne maladroite, dont elle adorait la maladresse et qui était… Qui était sans aucun doute possible la seconde personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Et c'était en la regardant – en _le_ regardant – le bout de son nez touchant presque le morceau de papier, ses lèvres se mouvant frénétiquement, alors qu'il lisait pour la énième fois les mots écrits précautionneusement sur la liste, qu'Inko se disait que oui, définitivement, elle craquait bien pour le caractère maladroit de Toshinori Yagi.

« Chocolat, beurre, farine… Mmh… Inko, il nous reste du sucre ? »

Disant cela, il se retourna doucement en sa direction. Seulement, son coude tapa contre une boite mal rangée dans le rayon du thé, et celle-ci tomba, ce qui… ce qui provoqua une réaction en chaîne. Bon nombre d'autres petits coffrets en carton suivirent dans un léger bruissement, et, durant toute la déchéance, Toshinori ferma les yeux, les muscles de ses épaules tendus, comme si sa petite bourde allait donner naissance à un énorme fracas.

Inko rit un peu et commença à s'approcher, afin de l'aide.

« Laissez, je vais le faire. »

Toutefois, une jeune femme qui travaillait ici – elle était facilement reconnaissable avec son joli veston pourpre – s'agenouilla en face de son… _époux._

 _Epoux._

« Oh non, non, non ! Enfin… Ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça ! »

Lorsqu'Inko y réfléchissait bien, à tête reposée ou non, il lui arrivait très souvent de rire et de trouver ça drôle.

Par _ça_ , elle entendait bien évidement son… _mariage avec… avec Toshinori._

Même désormais, alors qu'elle le voyait, rouge de d'embarras, se dépêcher de ranger les petits cartons qu'il avait fait choir avec précipitation, en en faisant tomber d'autres en se relevant, avec cette toute jeune caissière bienveillante, elle rougissait encore en y songeant.

Oui, oui, elle rougissait, un peu, même après toutes ses années, et quand bien même elle trouvait ça amusant.

« C'est mon travail vous savez. »

« Oui mais tout de même, ça vous rajoute du travail et… »

 _Mariage._

Qui aurait cru qu'elle, Inko Midoriya, pourrait se remarier avec Toshinori Yagi, anciennement All Might, l'ex héros numéro un, le symbole de la paix ?

Pas grand monde, c'était certain. Et encore mois elle-même.

Elle en aurait ri plus jeune, un peu gênée, devant ces quelques amies célibataires qui fantasmaient sur les héros.

 _All Might._

Beaucoup en auraient ri, c'est évident. Primo, qui disait qu'il n'avait pas son propre ménage, une propre famille, avec des enfants et un conjoint ? Deuxio, des héros restaient des héros : si la première possibilité s'avérait erronée, la raison était sans doute de gré, une famille étant impossible à véritablement construire avec une profession si aléatoire. Et tertio... qui pourrait bien prétendre au titre d'épouse ou d'époux à un grand héros ou une grande héroïne, encore plus… Encore plus quand ce dit héros était le numéro un, le symbole de la paix ?

C'était à railler, purement et simplement, de part ce caractère si inatteignable.

Et si… Et si, et seulement si, ces variables se trouvaient tous trois fausses et, pourquoi pas, hypothétiquement réalisables, alors…

C'était encore plus ridicule, lorsqu'on ajoutait à l'équation le caractère on ne peut plus particulier de leur première rencontre.

« Si, justement. Ce que pourquoi j'ai été embauché. Et je passais par là de toute façon. »

 _Leur première rencontre._

Oui, envers et contre tout c'était ceci qui faisait le plus rire Inko.

Pour la simple et bonne raison, que, lors de leur première rencontre, jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait pu penser qu'elle se retrouverait là, la bague au doigt, mariée au côté de l'homme le plus extraordinaire du monde.

 _Le plus extraordinaire…_ C'était peut-être ce point qu'il la faisait la plus rire : s'il on lui avait qu'elle aurait épousée _All Might,_ elle n'aurait peut-être pas ri ou était gênée, oh que non, bien au contraire… S'il elle devait être totalement franche, elle aurait même plutôt froncé des sourcils, l'air farouche, les poings serrés, prête à nier tout ce qu'on pourra lui dire ensuite.

Oh oui, elle aurait nié, nié et nié encore. En bloque, en bêton armé, en titane renforcé. Jamais elle ne sortirait avec Toshinori Yagi.

Toshinori Yagi, ou l'homme qu'elle trouvait le plus maladroit du monde. Et pas dans le sens mignon du terme. Non, non, non.

Elle le trouvait _vraiment_ maladroit. Enfin maladroit… Ce n'était peut-être pas le mot le plus juste et objectif du monde, quand bien même… Quand bien même, leur première interaction avait été une des plus éprouvantes qu'elle avait du faire lors de son existence.

Même si ce jour-là, ce jour-là où il était venu leur rendre visite, à elle et à Izuku, justement pour que ce dernier se rende à l'internat, et quand même bien elle avait finalement accepté ce fait, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait convaincu. Sur le moment, elle pouvait même dire que ses arguments avaient fait le stricte inverse, en étant on ne peut plus contreproductifs.

Par esprit de contradiction ou tout simplement parce qu'elle était bien trop blessé et inquiète pour accepter, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment su.

Toutefois, ce jour-là, jamais, ô grand jamais, elle savait, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait voulu lui reparler ou le croiser. Elle avait pensé ceci fort, très fort, alors qu'Izuku l'avait raccompagné au pied de l'immeuble et qu'eux deux l'avait fixée à la fenêtre de leur appartement, des larmes amères coulant sur ces joues.

Mais pourtant… Pourtant la vie avait fait que….

Avait fait que leur route se croise finalement à nouveau. Se croise finalement à nouveau, ce jour de septembre, dans la rue commerçante, alors qu'elle était terrifiée par un orage grondant au loin, se rapprochant bien rapidement.

Alors, avec toute la douceur du monde, toute la douceur d'un _héros_ qui n'en avait plus vraiment l'air toute retrouvée, il l'avait raccompagnée, l'avait aidée à ranger ces courses et… Elle avait invité à prendre un café. Par obligation très certainement. Cela dit…

Cela dit ils avaient passé la soirée à bavarder. Oh bien évidement, fissurer et outrepasser le mur de glace qu'avait inconsciemment érigé Inko fut délicat, pour elle comme pour lui. Briser l'abcès fut laborieux et trouver un sujet de discussion sitôt qu'ils se fussent tout deux assis, l'un en face de l'autre, un tasse chaude et fumante entre les mains, posées sur cette petite table – la même où ils s'étaient retrouvés confrontés presque un mois plus tôt, une tension électrique régnant dans la pièce ce jour-là- fut tout aussi casse-tête, rude et incommode.

Ses doigts jouant nerveusement sur la surface en faïence brûlante, Inko ne le regardait pas. Fuyait peut-être son regard, les sourcils froncés. Peut-être pas parce que sa présence l'obturait, au contraire… Peut-être pas non plus parce qu'elle ne savait et n'avait pas envie de trouver quelque à dire… Peut-être parce qu'elle avait davantage peur que le tonnerre explose… Cela dit…

 _Ahem._

Encore aujourd'hui, ce bruit sonnera toujours comme un son doux à ses oreilles.

C'était grâce à celui-ci que tout avait _véritablement_ commencé. Qu'il y avait eu un début ; un _vrai_ début.

Sans rancunes, sans amertume, sans animosité.

 _Ca fait longtemps qui vous habitez ici ?_

Ou presque.

Elle n'avait rien répondu. Pendant un long, long, très long moment, chacun d'eux s'était contenté de fixé l'autre. Enfin… Elle l'avait fixé, une énième fois incrédule, alors que lui souriait, les yeux clos. Puis…

Ce fut quand ses petites orbes bleus croisèrent à nouveau les siennes, que tout s'accéléra.

 _Je… Je n'aurais pas du vous poser cette question !_

Et, se levant brusquement « _Je vais y aller ! »._

Quelques secondes d'indifférence encore…

Et elle avait ri. Oui, ri. Ri comme elle n'avait peut-être jamais ri. Ou en tout cas depuis longtemps. Très longtemps.

Toshinori – All Might à l'époque – n'avait rien fait, dit ou tenté de plus. Il l'avait à son tour regardé, longuement, sans savoir quoi faire, sans oser faire quoi que ce soit. Puis, alors qu'elle tenait sans ventre sous les soubresauts de son éclat, il avait ri, lui aussi. Plus timidement, gêné et avec bien moins de vigueur. Mais – elle l'avait vu, bien des minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait rouvert ses yeux humides, un grand sourire sur son visage – il avait cette expression, cette posture qu'elle adorait désormais et qui pourtant lui avait causé bien de colère quelques temps plus tôt : ces yeux à nouveau clos, la main frottant nerveusement sa nuque, ses joues un peu rouges et ce sourire gêné.

La pose de la maladresse faite.

« Je… Excusez-moi… »

Inko toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts – ses lèvres arquées dans un sourire qu'elle qualifiait honnêtement d'amoureux. Puis son regard se redéposa doucement sur le présent – se redéposa doucement sur Toshinori qui s'était redressé, face à la jeune caissière, tandis qu'il lui tendait la dernière boite de thé.

« Il n'y a pas de mal c'est mon métier ! »

Un instant encore – et la posture vint.

Doucement, Toshinori laissa échapper un rire léger – embarrassé – et elle la fit : la fameuse qui faisait fondre Inko.

« Bonne journée Monsieur-Dame.

\- Merci, vous aussi Mademoiselle ! »

La jeune femme disparut alors dans ses rayons et Inko la suivit du regard. Puis délicatement, ses mains d'Inko se reposèrent sur le guidon du caddie et, lentement, elle s'approcha à son tour de son…. _Epoux._

 _Rien à faire : cette qualification la gênerait toujours._

« Toshinori ? »

Tendrement, elle posa sa main sur son épaule, alors que sa posture préférée n'avait toujours pas quitté son homme préféré – Toshinori passait toujours nerveusement sa main à la naissance de ses cheveux, avait toujours le regard fuyant, ses yeux ancrés sur une boite de chocolat, et les pommettes écarlates, souriait toujours maladroitement – _et en se faisant cette réflexion, le sourire d'Inko s'agrandit discrètement._

« On a tout je crois. »

Un instant encore et il se détourna en sa direction. Rouvrit ses yeux et posa ses lumineux orbes bleus ciels sur elle. Et leur regard se croisa. Pendant de longues, longues, très longues secondes.

Un sourire mutin aux lèvres, Inko s'immergea de ses deux lueurs céruléennes – brillantes et qui, quand bien même les années avaient passé, l'éblouissaient toujours autant, encore et encore.

Oh, bien sûr, au début, elle avait bien évidement été gênée – troublée par toutes cette lumière, où tant de qualités s'agitaient et s'éveillaient si souvent, s'émanant d'yeux aussi… Aussi singuliers.

Singuliers de par ce lac sombre et noir les entourant, et qui pourtant les rendaient aussi… Aussi tout.

Qui faisaient ce pourquoi elle les aimait tant – ce pourquoi elle _l'_ aimait tant aussi.

Enfin…

Quand bien même sa maladresse restait ce qu'elle préférait – et de loin.

C'était ce qu'elle avait à nouveau pensé, sitôt que Toshinori avait doucement levé sa main, afin de la poser tendrement sur sa propre joue à elle, d'un geste plein d'affection.

 _Tendrement._

Inko ne put retenir un pouffement.

Seulement, elle ne sut trop comment, son geste fut sans soute plus brusque que prévu et… Ses doigts rentrèrent brutalement en contact avec un des branches de ses lunettes – l'âge lui en avait donné pourtant… Pourtant elle se prenait à les apprécier, lorsqu'elle sentait sur elle le regard de Toshinori qu'elle le voyait du coin de l'œil la fixer sitôt qu'elle lisait ; ou bien les mettre lui-même sur son nez, un doux sourire aux lèvres, dès qu'il comprenait qu'elle les avait oubliées et qu'elle devait plisser les paupières pour pouvoir lire et décrypter la moindre chose. Et, par réflexe – elle avait l'habitude, les caresses délicates n'était définitivement pas la tasse de son amoureux – aussitôt qu'elle avait senti le plastique se fondre contre sa peau, elle avait enroulé ses doigts autour des siens.

Sans pression, sans nervosité, sans violence. Doucement, avec délicatesse et dévotion – simplement pour écarter un peu sa main et plutôt sentir la chaleur de son paume contre la sienne.

Par habitude, tout simplement. Peut-être parce que, outre sa maladresse et ses gestes parfois trop hâtives, et la traînée de flamme qui s'abattait sur le visage de chacun dès que leurs regards se soutenaient trop longtemps –oui, oui, même après treize ans… Qui disait que l'amour n'a pas d'âge déjà ? – Inko… Inko aimait tout simplement sentir les doigts excessivement brûlants de Toshinori contre les siens, à l'inverse toujours aussi froids, davantage d'années en années.

Alors oui, elle lui prenait souvent la main, peut-être un peu trop parfois mais… Oui, bon, peut-être que quelques fois, quelques-unes _seulement,_ elle le faisait également pour échapper à une énième catastrophe engendrée par sa maladresse.

Alors, oui, d'accord, peut-être liait-elle l'agréable à l'utile mais…

Lui aussi avait fait pris ce geste habituel comme _la_ preuve qui naissaient à chaque coin de rue.

La preuve de quoi ? _D'amour et de la présence indélébile de l'autre sans aucun doute._

Enfin… Quoi qu'il en soit…

Aussitôt que sa main effleura celle de Toshinori et l'éloigna tendrement de son visage, elle le vit se mordre la lèvre et… Sa figure s'empourprant d'un coup, devenue rouge-vif-écarlate à rivaliser avec les tomates qu'elle voyait au loin, vite suivi par ses mains, l'une lâchant la sienne au passage, se plaquant sur sa même frimousse enflammée, enchaînée sur des excuses murmurés, débités au galop, se noyant avec les suivant encore plus rapides, lui causa un fou rire si grand qu'elle…

Qu'elle le contra avec un rire léger – elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise tout de même. Et, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur – jamais- Inko se mit doucement sur la boite, tira un peu ses les pans de la veste de Toshinori et déposa délicatement un baiser sur sa joue brûlante sitôt qu'il fut à sa hauteur.

Les lamentations cessèrent instantanément et, le détournant quelques peu, les doigts toujours suspendus à son vêtement, en direction de la sortie du rayon, Inko croisa à nouveau son regard, pour la simple et bonne raison que ses bras pendaient désormais le long de son corps, la… la _surprise_ trop grand pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Un ange passa, durant lequel leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas puis…

Puis, une nouvelle vague de vermeil implosa sur son visage – et, si tenté que ce soit seulement possible, elle fut encore plus vive que la précédente. Mais cette fois-ci, Toshinori ne fit cependant aucun autre mouvement, se contentant de laisser l'épaisse poudre de feu chauffait et montait, en fixant toujours Inko, bien que… Bien qu'il ne devait plus vraiment le faire sous son grand, très grand embarras.

Alors… Alors quelques secondes, longues, longues secondes passèrent encore et… Et Toshinori se reconnecta à la réalité et…

« Il… »

S'activa hâtivement.

« Il faut qu'on aille payer. »

Puis, à grand enjambée, s'empara à nouveau du petit chariot gris, qu'il fit rouler… Rouler maladroitement, les roues manquant presque de cogner une énième fois – il avait fait tomber un paquet de céréales comme cela en arrivant au super-marché- contre un rayon.

« Olala… »

Inko se mordit la lèvre, celles-ci toujours arquées dans un sourire mutin, mais… Mais profondément attendrie, en définitive.

Ainsi, après avoir remit la petite brettelle de son sac à main en velours bleus – cadeau de ses cinquante six ans, en juillet dernier – avait-elle précisé qu'envers sa maladresse, Toshinori avait incroyablement bon goût et qu'elle adorait ce qu'il pouvait lui choisir en terme de décoration, vêtements, tissus ou emplettes en tout genre ? – elle finit par se rapprocher lui et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule.

« Allons-y. »

Et Toshinori ne put que qu'hocher la tête, toujours aussi mortifié, à son murmure doux et à sa main, qui lui caressait finalement tendrement l'épaule.

Seulement…

Seulement, son souffle et son geste amoureux se muèrent soudain en un appel de vigilance, sitôt qu'ils se furent remirent en marche et…

« Toshinori ! »

Que leur chariot faillit à nouveau percuter quelque chose ou…

Quelqu'un.

La jeune fille les toisa alors un instant, encore un peu troublée de s'être faite frôlée et presque envoyée valdinguée par un pauvre caddie puis…

Finalement, quelques secondes plus tard, tandis que son époux s'était précipitamment éloigné du chariot maudit, près à se précipiter près de la demoiselle, pour voir si tout allait bien, et sous doute se prosterner en excuses à son égard…

« All m

Il s'immobilisa.

« Vous… Vous êtes All Might ? »

Même une quinzaine d'année plus tard, il lui arrivait encore de se faire accoster et reconnaître, en tant que le héros merveilleux qu'il avait et était toujours plus ou moins – quand bien même son apparence avait différé et qu'il ne pratiquait plus.

Ca avait toujours le don de profondément troubler.

Et ça, Inko le savait – oh elle le savait, de plus profond de son cœur.

Cela dit…

« Euuuuh… Shit. »

 _Elle savait aussi que disait reconnaissance du All Might national…_

A l'entente du gros mots prononçait à l'anglaise, la jeune fille cessa tout mouvement et le jaugea à nouveau du regard.

 _Disais…_

Ceci vu, Toshinori remarqua alors ce qu'il venait de dire. Et-

 _Maladresse découplée._

S'empourpra.

S'empourpra si fort, que la jeune demoiselle se précipita vers lui pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de problèmes.

Et, après un milliards d'excuses débitées un une seconde, inquiétude envolée, seconde vague d'excuses, en une mélopée de murmure tranchés en une seconde, étincelle de croiser le grand All Might recouvrée, énièmes myriade d'excuses en une seconde toujours-

Toshinori finit par sourire.

Peut-être pas il le faisait lorsqu'il était en héros. Mais sourit, de son rictus gêné, les joues toujours un peu écarlates, sa main frottant toujours nerveusement sa nuque, discutant avec embarras avec l'une de ses fans.

Fan qui ne l'aurait jamais remarqué sans sa bourde de manœuvre hasardeuse de chariot.

Et… Inko n'aurait pas pu vraiment dire ce qu'ils se disaient de toutes façons. En définitive, elle était bien trop subjuguée, comme toujours, et une énième fois aujourd'hui, par la mine gênée de Toshinori.

Ainsi… Pensant cela, celui-ci saisit sa main et enroula distraitement ses doigts autour des siens.

D'abord surprise, Inko finit par sourire, et serra à son tour sa paume, comme un encouragement muet.

Parce qu'il avait beau être maladroit, ne pas savoir comme dire avec les personnes qui l'adulaient, être à deux doigts mêmes de leur rentrer dedans, être parfois trop brusques dans ses gestes, ou provoquer une réaction en chaîne avec de pauvres boîtes de thé…

Toshinori restait quelqu'un de merveilleux dont…

Dont elle était toujours aussi follement amoureuse et qui…

Et qui illuminait son quotidien, bien plus qu'il ne devait le croire.

Illuminait sa vie et son quotidien.

Lui. Ses yeux bleus. Sa gentillesse. Sa bienveillance et son humour.

Ainsi que sa maladresse.

Parce qu'en définitive, et quand bien ce qu'elle en avait pensé de prime abord, sa maladresse restait une des choses pour lesquelles elle craquerait toujours.

Resterait bel et bien sans doute _la chose_ qui la ferait toujours fondre et…

Et peut-être pour laquelle elle était tombée amoureuse en premier.

* * *

 _ **D ernier blabla** : Et voilààà  
Oui, bon, je vous avoue que, postant assez tard, j'ai du loupé quelques maladresses (... sans commentaires) et fautes de frappes... Je m'en excuse platement ! uwu (Et je m'excuse également du fait que, vu l'heure, on est plus le 20 novembre.. r'hfrejknlkfd)  
Cela dit, je reviens très vite pour vous poster la suite **( avec un des tes autres OTP Momo~ )** **,** du coup je corrigerai d'ici-là !_

 _Sur ce, **j'envoie encore pleins de coeurs avec la fabuleuse Moira-chan (encore bon anniversaire Momo !) **_et je vous dit à tôt-bien pour la suite ! /bang


End file.
